Hunted
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jessica Bird received a shocking phone call and she ran into ex-crew mate


**TITLE: Hunted**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING: AO**

**SPOILERS: Hunted**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Bird & Dutchy**

**SUMMARY: Jessica Bird received a shocking phone call and she ran into ex-crew mate**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Able Seaman Jessica Bird had just finished her Navy medic exams and returned home to the Navy flats where she been living for the past four years. She had just got changed into her running gear when there was a knock on her door, so she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jessica Bird? It's Agent Grant from the Australian Federal Police." She tried to place the name as he showed her his ID.

"How do you know who I am, sir?"

"Four years ago, you shot Henry Black and stabbed Travis Black in the neck. They killed the two New Zealanders and we found the remains of three other people on Crab Creek Island."

She remembered what had happened four years ago; how she had risked her life to save Two Dads, RO and Dutchy from the brothers and how she had shot someone for the first time.

She turned around and walked back into her flat, sitting down on the couch before her legs gave way. She looked up at the man as he walked in and stood near her.

"Yes. I-I remember," She said with a shaky voice.

"I came to let you know, in person, that Travis Black died this morning. He was stabbed in the neck by another prisoner."

"Why are you telling me this? It took me months to get over what happened on that island."

"I know; I understand. The main reason is that Travis' brother Henry escaped two hours ago. We think he might be coming after you."

"Why me?"

"You not only wounded them but, with your testimony, you put them away for a very long time." She looked at the agent with wide eyes.

"For your own protection, we want to put you in a safe place. I've spoken to Commander Flynn at NAVCOM. He said the choice is yours."

She stood up. "No, I'm not going with you."

He stepped forward. "It's only until we catch him," he reassured, but she shook her head.

"No, now get out," she yelled at the agent.

He turned around and walked out the door. She stood there for a minute before she too walked out of her apartment, intent on going for a run. She noticed the agent running after her, calling out her name, but she kept on running.

Chief Petty Officer Dylan 'Dutchy' Mulholland was walking home from the gym. He had returned to Cairns two days after finishing his sixth tour in Afghanistan and was waiting to find out his next posting.

He was pleased to be back home and looking forward to catching up with some mates, as well a few of the crew members from Hammersley he had been keeping in contact with over the past three years.

There was one with whom he had lost contact. He had been wondering what happened to her e-mail address when his messages were returned to him saying that the account was closed.

According the others from Hammersley, Jessica been busy working and studying to pass her Navy medic qualifications. As for her e-mail address, he had learned two days ago that it had been hacked and ended up getting nothing but spam and viruses. She had closed the account and got a new address, which she only gave out to certain people.

Dutchy walked around the corner just as Jessica ran around the same corner, both lost in their own thoughts. They collided and both fell to the ground.

"Sorry, sir," She said as she sat up. Dutchy sat up in shock when he heard her voice.

"Chicken legs?"

"Dutchy?"

They spoke at the same time, looking at each other in shock.

They quickly stood up, grinning and hugging each other.

"It is you," He said as they pulled apart, smiling.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here, I mean?"

"Got back couple days ago. Are you ok?" He put his hand on her neck when he noticed something wasn't right, then he realised she had started shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled her to his chest and hugged her as she started to cry.

"Can we go somewhere private?" she asked when she spotted the black SUV about twenty meters away. They pulled back and Dutchy noticed she was looking at the vehicle.

"Yeah." He picked up his bag and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, I don't live far," he said as they began to walk down the street. "Is that the Feds following you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" She didn't say anything.

He wondered what was going on; he hadn't see her like that in years. When they arrived as his place, they walked inside and she sat down in the living room. He put his bag in his room and got them a drink. When he returned, he sat down beside her and passed her glass of apple juice.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

He noticed her hands were shaking as she took a few sips then put her glass on his coffee table. He did the same, then put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him since she was still shaking.

"Want to talk about it?" he said as he rubbed her arms.

"Agent Grant came to see me hour ago."

"Agent Grant? Feds?"

"Yes. Remember when you took RO, Two Dads and myself on that survival overnight camp trip to Crab Creek Island?"

"I remember. I remember how brave you were with what you did to those two brothers and how proud I was of what you said in court about how you did it to save our lives. What about it?" She moved so she could look at him but still stay close in his arms.

"Travis Black is dead. He was stabbed in the neck this morning."

"Is they why you're shaken up?"

"No. His brother, Henry, escaped. Agent Grant thinks that he might be coming after me."

"It was your testimony that put them both away."

"I know."

"Is that why there was a Feds' wagon just down the road?"

"Weren't they watching you?" she said in shock.

"No, you. They probably think I'm still in Afghanistan." Then his cell phone rang from the kitchen.

"I'd better answer that." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She looked around Dutchy's living room then realised she was feeling tired; running non-stop for an hour and the late night studying were finally catch up with her. She lay down and closed her eyes.

When he returned to the living room, he noticed that she fallen asleep on the couch. He walked over and crouched down in front of her, moving a piece of hair back behind her ear. He carefully removed her shoes and socks, lifting her feet onto the couch and leaning in to kiss her salty forehead.

"I'll protect you, Jessica," he whispered before he walked out of the room.

He was in the kitchen an hour later when he heard a scream. He got up from the table and ran into the living room, stopping for a second when he noticed Jessica thrashing around in her sleep. He move forward and sat on the couch.

"Jessica- Bird. You're safe."

"No. No, Dutchy, don't die. Please don't die," she screamed and then started crying.

"Jessica, it's ok. You're safe; I'm safe. Wake up."

"NNNNOOOOO-" Her eyes were open wide and her breathing heavy as she sat up and turned to face him.

"Jessica." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried; his arms encircled her waist

"Shh, it's ok. We're safe." He rubbed her back for ten minutes before they parted slightly.

"Hey, it was only a nightmare."

"I watched them string you up like they did to that New Zealander guy. They shot you in the arms, shoulder and legs with their crossbow and shotgun, then Henry said 'Say good bye to him, sweetheart'. We looked at each other as he shot you in the chest. I screamed out 'no' just as your eyes close for the last time." She began to cry again.

"I was handcuffed to a tree. They made me watch as they killed RO and Two Dads first, in a turkey hunt, then dragged the bodies back as they laughed. They killed you the next day, just before the rescue team found us. They were minute too late." He hugged her as she started to cry once again.

He didn't say anything; he knew what she was going through. He went through the nightmares himself. He, RO, Two Dads and Jessica did talk about what had happen on the island; they did it not just for themselves, but for each other.

Cupping her face as they pulled apart, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Jessica, we are all alive. The nightmare you had was just a nightmare. It never happened."

"I know, but it was so real."

"I'm here and alive; so are Two Dads and RO. All because of you."

They looked into each other's eyes as they moved closer and kissed for the first time. When they moved back slightly, they each waited to see what the other one would do.

He leaned forward and kissed her once again. He felt her arms going around his neck, so he moved his arms to around her waist as the kiss became passionate.

He moved her so she was sitting on him, with one leg on each side of his waist. When they broke for air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Jessica, are you sure you want this?"

She leaned back and looked him in the eye "Yes."

"Once I start-" She kissed him again.

He tightened his arms around her waist and moved his hands to her backside as he stood up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He managed to walk out of the living room and into his bedroom, where he sat down on the bed with her still on his lap.

They spent the afternoon making love in his bed. After wards He was looking at her.

"It's not loaded now. And the safety is on until it's reloaded. " She laughed.

"How long will it take to reload?"

"Give it twenty minutes," he replied, giving her a passionate kiss. "You sure know how to scream."

She laughed. "You should talk. Wow, you were incredible. Amazing."

"Well, thank you, ma'am." She slapped his arm once more.

"I mean it, you are. I know you've been with other women, but you blew me away." He laughed gently, watching her as she lowered her legs. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was snuggled up to his side.

"So, you think I was amazing? Incredible?"

"Yes, I've never experienced anything like that before." He looked at her and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, I've never done it before. Sex." He looked at her in shock.

"Never?"

"Not even with Darryl. I was waiting for the right guy. Someone who would treat me right; someone who would respect me. Someone who can be my hero."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah." She eased herself on top of him. "You are all of those and much more, Dylan. I remember what you said to me. You said 'I'm proud of you, Bird. You're a damn fine sailor. The Navy is lucky to have you' and you're right."

"But you still hate guns," he smiled.

"That was back then," she giggled. "After what happened, you've helped me out a lot since then, both in self defense and using a weapon - a paint ball gun."

"It was a start, and from what I've heard you're pro shot now."

"Yeah, and hopefully a medic."

"I hope you do pass your exams, Jessica. You're a damn fine sailor." He cupped her face and pulled her down for a kiss. "I'm lucky to have you, Jessica"

"Same here," she replied as she kissed him.

She stay with him that night, making passionate love again .

Early the next morning, her phone rang. Since the phone was on his side of the bed, she rolled on top of him to answer it.

"Jessica Bird."

"Jessica, it's Agent Grant."

The sound of the phone and her efforts to find it had also woken Dylan. He saw the look on her face as she answered it.

"Yes, Agent Grant?" She looked at Dylan when she said it.

"I called to tell you the police found Henry Black couple of hours ago."

"So you got him then?"

"No. He was shooting at the police and they had no choice but to return fire. He died at the scene. It's all over."

"Thank you for telling me, Agent Grant." She looked at Dylan as she ended the call and put her phone back on the bedside drawers.

"Henry Black is dead. The police shot him two hours ago, after he was shooting at them. It's all over." He pulled her down for a hug.

"Any regrets from last night?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Yes." He looked at her in shock as she put her finger to his lips. "We should have used protection last night."

"Oh, why? Do you think-"

She thought for a moment. "Ninety percent sure."

"If you are, I'm not going to let you go through it alone. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." He gave her a kiss and rolled them over until he was on top. When they broke apart, he looked down at her and smiled. "Because right now, I'm loaded and safety is off."

He lifted the covers and quickly moved under them.

"Dylan," She laughed and began to moan in response to what he was doing to her.

Epilogue

Fourteen months later, Jessica was on the wharf when Hammersley returned to port from eight weeks away. She watched as the crew walked off the boat and acknowledged her before walking away. She smiled when she saw her husband of one year walk off the boat and over to her. He dropped his bag and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be home. Happy anniversary, Jessica."

"Happy anniversary, Dylan," she replied as they heard a squeal.

He turned to the source of the noise and bent down to pick up their five month old son, Christopher Richard Mulholland.

He had found out two days after their accidental meeting that he had been posted back on Hammersley, and he and Jessica got married when she found out she was two months pregnant.

"Hey there, little buddy. Been a good boy for mummy?" Christopher grinned happily at his dad. He had inherited his father's hair and his mother's big eyes.

"Yes, of course he has ." Dylan gave his son a hug and kiss then put him back in his stroller.

He picked up his duffel bag with one hand and put his other arm around his wife's waist as she push the stroller down the wharf.

"Dylan, I've got anniversary present for you," she said, grinning.

"What is it, or do I have to wait till we get home?" He flicked his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"Remember your last shore leave? The one that lasted two days instead of two weeks?"

"Yeah. Everyone was unhappy about it, and there was a lot of hangovers from the pub the night before. Why?"

"While the others were drinking, we were catching up on our own." Dylan grinned then stopped mid stride, causing her to stop stare at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Eight to nine weeks." He dropped his bag and hugged her; picking her up and swinging her around.

Some of the crew stopped when they saw what he was doing. When he put her on the ground, he turned to face his shipmates.

"I'm going to be a dad again."

"Gee, mate. You two sure didn't waste any time," One of them said, causing the others to laugh.

"Mate, if you were married, you would be doing what I have been doing as soon as you get home, too. See you guys in few days."

He picked up his bag and put his arm around Jessica's shoulder as they walked away talking about baby names.

The end

AN: You can read the AO version on 'sea-patrol (.) com' web site. But you have to be a member and over 18 to read it


End file.
